How Many Ways Can You Rehash the Barney Song??
by Kmikaze KAtie AAPPG 42
Summary: Barney (EVIL!)+A Psychopath on a caffeine withdrawl = THIS. My brother was watching this and I wondered, how many times can that be DONE?? Well, here you go! READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. Author's Note

****

How Many Ways Can You Rehash the Barney Song?

Author's Note: I have a two-year-old little brother that loves this show. I was watching it one night and wondered, "Just how many ways can you slice and dice this song". I'm pretty sure it's in poor taste, but ask me if I care. Please remember, flames will be used for arson. READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Classic Rehash 1

****

How Many Ways Can You Rehash the Barney Song?

Classic 1!

I love you,

You love me,

Let's gang up and kill Barney

With a 347 

Put a bullet in his head

Aren't you glad that Barney's dead?


	3. Classic Rehash 2

****

How Many Ways Can You Rehash the Barney Song?

Classic 2!

I hate you

You hate me

Let's gang up and kill Barney

With a 347 

Put a bullet in his head

Aren't you glad that Barney's dead?


	4. Italian Mafia

****

How Many Ways Can You Rehash The Barney Song??

Mafia!

I hit you

You whack me

We're a Mafia family

Shot guns and machine guns

Pump each other full of lead

Until all enemies are dead


	5. Redneck

****

How Many Ways Can You Rehash the Barney Song??

REDNECK!

I *bleep* you,

You *bleep* me,

We date our own family

Sister's brother's cousin

Family in bed

Because we Rednecks are inbred


	6. Military

****

How Many Ways Can You Rehash the Barney Song?

Military!

I shoot you,

You shoot me,

Because we're in the military

Take a 347

Shoot the bad guys in the head

Fight until the battlefield's red


	7. Drill Sergeant

****

Drill Sergeant!

I train you

You obey me

Now drop and give me 50

Stupid little maggot

Why don't you use your head?

In combat you would wind up dead


	8. Druggie

****

Druggie!

I love you

You love me

We're the classic High druggies

Crack and Marajauana 

The smokes so thick that we can't see

Now let's get the LSD

*Note: I have never been High. I'm clean, I'm anti-drug, I swear to God.


	9. Prostitute (And the Rating goes up...)

****

Prostitute!

I screw you,

You screw me,

If you pay enough money

I'll be on the street corner

Willing to go all night

Just look for the window with the red light.

And the rating goes up…


	10. Blinklinz182's rehash! (THANK'S BLINKLIN...

BlinkLinz182's Parody!

I kill you   
You kill me   
We're a big dead family   
With a punch to the nose   
And a bullet through the head.   
Now we all are very dead.

Thank you to Blinklinz162 for this, which she so kindly left for me in her review.

If you want your parody up here, leave it in your review or E-mail it to AAPPG@hotmail.com or AAPPG@insanitymail.com with the subject of "Barney Rehash'.


	11. Silverrain's Rehash (THANKS SILVERRAIN!)

Silverrain's Rehash!

I hate you   
you hate me   
were a hateful family   
with a shot to the head   
and fall to the floor   
no more purple dinosaur

That's to Silverrain for the parody, which was left in the review. :)

If you would like to see YOUR parody here, you can leave it in the review or E-mail it to AAPPG@homail.com or AAPPG@insanitymail.com with the subject of 'Barney Rehash'.


	12. Litehawk's rehash (THANKS, LITEHAWK!!)

Litehawk's Rehash!

I review you   
You Review me   
I write you out of history!   
Cause you say bad things   
And I wont take it now!   
You will now only see me in hell! 

Thanks to Litehawk for the rehash, which was kindly left in the review.

If you would like me to add YOUR rehash, then leave It in the review or E-mail it to AAPPG@hotmail.com or AAPPG@insanitymail.com with the subject of 'Barney Rehash'.


	13. Nazi

****

Nazi!

I gas you,

You hile me,

Because I'm an Arean Nazi

Goostepping blue eyed blond

Member or the superior race,

We hile, we hile, Right in the Fer's face.

I'm not a Nazi, I am Anti-Nazi, I am Patriotic American (LOOK AT THE NAME) I'm a brunette with weird/green brown eyes. I'm part German, but you're supposed to ignore that. I have many Jewish friends. I'm part Czech, Scottish, English, Canadian, French and I think Polish. I am as far away from being a Nazi as you can get (I told you to IGNORE the fact that I'm heavily German. There were people in Germany who DIDN'T like Hitler and the Nazis. OKAY. OVER LOOK THE GERMAN HERITAGE, Damnit! We LEFT German in the 1700's!)

I also don't give a damn if I spelled anything wrong. I'm making fun of them, anyway.


	14. MrsChasez88's Rehash (THANKS MRSCHASEZ88...

MrsChasez88's Version

I hate you   
You hate me   
Let's gang up and kill Barney   
With a 347   
Put a bullet to his head   
Now Barney is *bleep*in dead 

If you would like to see your parody posted, leave it in the review or e-mail AAPPG@hotmail.com or AAPPG@insanitymail.com with the subject "Barney Rehash" or something of the like.


	15. QC's Rehash (THANKS, QC!!!)

QC's Version

I hate you, 

you hate me. 

We tied Barney to a tree, 

and we shot him with a .44, 

no more purple dinosaur!

If you would like to see your parody posted, leave it in the review or e-mail AAPPG@hotmail.com or AAPPG@insanitymail.com with the subject "Barney Rehash" or something of the like.


	16. A Bad Ass Suicidal Frog Named Bob's Tele...

A Bad Ass Suicidal Frog Named Bob's Teletubbie's Version

I love Po   
Po loves me   
Lets gang up and kill Dipsy   
With a sword though the back and a gun to the head   
Dont tell Lar lar Dipsy's dead! 

If you would like to see your parody posted, leave it in the review or e-mail AAPPG@hotmail.com or AAPPG@insanitymail.com with the subject "Barney Rehash" or something of the like.


	17. Marisa's Classic Rehash #1 (THANKS, MARI...

Marisa's Classic Version #1 Version

I hate you   
You hate me   
Let's gang up and kill Barney   
With a two-by-four   
There's Barney on the floor   
No more purple dinosaur. 

If you would like to see your parody posted, leave it in the review or e-mail AAPPG@hotmail.com or AAPPG@insanitymail.com with the subject "Barney Rehash" or something of the like.


	18. Marisa's Classic Rehash #2 (THANKS AGAIN...

Marisa's Classic Version #2 Version

I thought you   
Would meet me   
Then we'd go and kill Barney.   
But I shot the gun and   
Thought I heard a moan.   
(I had to do the job alone.) 

If you would like to see your parody posted, leave it in the review or e-mail AAPPG@hotmail.com or AAPPG@insanitymail.com with the subject "Barney Rehash" or something of the like.


	19. BABYLON 5: IVANOVA (Makes no sense to No...

****

Babylon 5: IVANOVA!

Ivanova ,

There's No doubt,

Would personally rip his lungs out

She would have him spaced

Or killed for all to see 

Or shoot him with a PPG

Author's Note: That makes NOOOO sense to anyone who hasn't seen Babylon 5…. Not like any of my stuff makes sense anyway…


	20. BABYLON 5: GARABALDI! (Makes no sense to...

****

Babylon 5: GARABALDI!

Days are numbered

For Barney

When he meets Garabaldi!

Garabaldi's like Ivanova

And can kill him real easy

Takes him out with a PPG


	21. 20!

****

AND WE REACH 20!

I write for you

You write for me

And we make 20 parodies!

Now we've hit the great big 2-0!

Look at our writing stash!

We've reached the 20th rehash!


	22. 21! (In honor of our 21st rehash!)

****

21!

I drink with you

You drink with me

Because we can be all Alchies!

Now we can go to bars

We're legal and can have fun!

Because we now are 21!

Note: I am not pushing drinking. I believe in drinking responsibly. GET A DESIGNATED DRIVER!


	23. Lethal Weapon!

****

LETHAL WEAPON!

Riggs and Roger

Are great cops

They usually pull out the stops

Riggs goes and runs down Barney

And puts a bullet in his head

Thank the boys for making Barney dead!


	24. BRAVEHEART!

****

BRAVEHEART!

I fight next to you

And you next to me

So help us Scotland will be free!

Paint your faces and grab your broadswords

Are you ready for a war!?

Kill the purple dinosaur!


	25. BRAVEHEART!... #2

****

BRAVEHEART #2!

We're Scottish psychos

To the hilts

We're painted Warriors in Kilts

Armed with spears and broadswords

Give out a freedom cry

Then we'll all make Barney die!


	26. THE PATRIOT!

****

THE PATRIOT!

I shoot you

You shoot me

Get you from behind a tree

Muskets and sharp bayonets 

The shepherd defend his flock

Go nail him with the tomahawk


	27. BABYLON 5: RANGERS! (Makes no sense to N...

****

BABLON 5: RANGER!

Have no need

For a gun

Live and die then for the one

Taking out the Barney show casr

Just kicking their ass left and right

Take off Barney's head with a fighting pike.


End file.
